


Bonne idée

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, » lui répète Lincoln au cas où il n’aurait pas entendu ou compris les trois premières fois. (Saison 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, » lui répète Lincoln au cas où il n’aurait pas entendu ou compris les trois premières fois.

« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, » lui souffle Lincoln dans le cou. Il se tient très, trop, près de lui, ça lui rappelle Abruzzi. Il n’a jamais su pourquoi Abruzzi se collait ainsi aux gens pour leur parler, peut-être son ascendance latine s’exprimant de façon excessive, mais il sait pourquoi Lincoln le fait en cet instant précis : il redoute qu’il fasse un truc stupide et il essaye de le garder dans _son_ espace pour l’en empêcher. Comme si d’entre eux deux, c’était lui qui était connu pour faire les trucs stupides. Parfois, vraiment, il...

Il relève la tête et s’immobilise, frappé de stupeur : il a perdu le fil de ses pensées.

« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, » lui répète Lincoln au cas où il n’aurait pas entendu ou compris les trois premières fois. Mais même avant ça, la phrase lui était familière. Michael fronce les sourcils et se concentre pour essayer de se souvenir où il a déjà entendu ces mots. Ca lui revient tout d’un coup et il a un petit sourire de satisfaction en constatant que sa mémoire n’est pas en si mauvais état : ils sont sortis de sa bouche plus souvent qu’il pourrait ou voudrait le compter au cours des vingt dernières années. Ils étaient généralement dirigés vers Lincoln. Il se souvient même de la dernière fois qu’il les a prononcés. C’est trois heures plus tôt quand Linc a ouvert une bouteille de Johnnie Walker en lui disant qu’il avait besoin d’un verre ou deux. Et Michael a répondu, il s’en souvient comme si c’était hier... d’ailleurs, c’était hier... enfin, c’était il y a trois heures, mais il est presque deux heures du mat’, donc techniquement... bref, il a répondu :

« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Lincoln. »

Mais en fait si. Les deux ou trois verres de scotch, peut-être un peu plus (il doit reconnaître qu’il n’a pas compté) lui ont permis de voir les choses beaucoup plus clairement.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, lui dit-il, j’ai un plan. »

Il a toujours un plan.

« Entrer par la fenêtre ? C’est pas ce que j’appelle un plan. »

Il se retourne et le dévisage d’un air contrarié. En tout cas, il essaye de le dévisager parce qu’il fait trop noir pour qu’il puisse vraiment le regarder. Mais il sent que son frère suinte la désapprobation. Ah ah. Si ce n’est pas un retournement de situation, ça !

« Non, dit-il froidement, blessé par la remarque, ça c’est le plan de secours. » Il a toujours un plan de secours. Au cas où, vous savez, le maffioso lui ayant coupé des orteils ne puisse finalement _pas_ fournir l’avion prévu. « Le plan, c’est de passer par la porte de la cuisine. »

Ils sont d’ailleurs sur l’escalier de secours menant à la dite porte. Tout se passe comme prévu.

« Brillant, marmonne Lincoln sans conviction, et Michael lui lance un regard en coin.

\- Ferme ta chemise, tu luis dans le noir, » rétorque-t-il. Depuis qu’ils ont recouvré leur toute relative liberté, Linc semble avoir oublié comment on boutonnait une chemise et se promène en permanence complètement dépoitraillé. Ca va finir par attirer l’attention sur eux.

Il prend pied sur le palier qui se situe devant la porte de la cuisine. Ce n’est pas vraiment une porte, d’ailleurs, mais plutôt une haute fenêtre fermée par une serrure de type...

« Michael ! Bouge-toi, » siffle Lincoln en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Avec un murmure agacé, Michael sort de la poche arrière de son jean une petite trousse de manucure tout en se demandant pourquoi Linc a _tellement_ insisté pour l’accompagner s’il n’avait pas envie d’être là. Il aurait tout à fait pu se débrouiller tout seul. Il regarde les petits objets étincelants sur fond de cuir noir et fronce de nouveau les sourcils. Puis tend la trousse à son frère.

« Uh uh, fait celui-ci. Je ne fais pas ça.

\- Oui, tu as raison parce que si on nous retrouve, ce sera le délit d’effraction qui te coûtera le plus cher.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je sais comment... »

Michael ne le laisse pas finir et lève les yeux au ciel d’un air entendu. La façon dont les étoiles brillent détourne brièvement son attention, c’est rare que le ciel soit aussi limpide en pleine ville...

Avec un soupir, Lincoln lui prend la trousse des mains, récupère une lime et commence à s’attaquer à la serrure. Michael ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer comment fonctionne ce genre de dispositif, mais change d’avis devant le regard noir que son initiative suscite. Il enfonce avec satisfaction les mains dans les poches de son pantalon quand la serrure cède : il savait bien que Linc savait faire ça, il ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi son frère se faisait prier pour...

« Tu entres ou on s’en va ? »

Ah parfait, c’est ouvert. Il vacille un peu et doit se raccrocher à Lincoln au moment d’enjamber le petit rebord, mais il parvient à se faufiler à l’intérieur sans trop de mal. Il fait vraiment très très sombre dedans et il se prend les pieds dans une chaise en tâtonnant à travers la cuisine.

« Chuuuuut ! » souffle-t-il bruyamment en remettant le meuble en place. Derrière eux, Linc referme la fenêtre, puis il lui pose une main sur l’épaule et le pousse en avant. Il entend dans son dos de vagues marmonnements sur le thème de "mais qu’allais-je faire dans cette galère ?"

La cuisine ouvre sur un living room mieux éclairé, baigné par la lumière de la lune et des étoiles qui entre par de grandes fenêtres. D’ailleurs, Michael distingue sans peine une silhouette un peu penchée en avant, les bras prolongés d’un objet oblong, et il s’écarte d’un bond pour éviter le coup qui va inévitablement venir.

Le coup en question cueille Linc en plein derrière les genoux et son frère s’effondre au milieu de la pièce dans un sinistre craquement de plancher. Ca fait du bruit, un type d’un mètre quatre-vingt cinq qui atterrit sur les fesses, et Michael se pose deux doigts sur les tempes, gêné par le fracas. Il entend une respiration laborieuse près de lui et se souvient pourquoi ils sont là. Il n’espérait pas un accueil enthousiaste, mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que... Sa main glisse le long du mur à la recherche de l’interrupteur et il allume la lumière. Plisse un peu les yeux dans la clarté soudaine, et se trouve face à Sara Tancredi à moitié endormie et complètement affolée, armée d’une batte de base-ball – arme anti-cambrioleurs classique s’il en est. Il essaye de la ceinturer, elle essaye de lui échapper. Dans sa panique, elle ne les a pas reconnus. Ou peut-être les a-t-elle reconnus, justement. Il rate son coup d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres et la batte, échappant un peu au contrôle de sa propriétaire, part de nouveau en direction de Lincoln, qui a tout juste le temps de baisser la tête.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » laisse échapper celui-ci, et Michael pense que, vraiment, ce n’est pas une façon de parler en présence d’une dame. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il a été élevé. « Doc’...

\- Lincoln ?

\- Sara...

\- Michael ? »

Impeccable, tout le monde se souvient des prénoms d’autrui. Quand il disait qu’il avait tout planifié...

« Michael ? » répète Sara. Elle l’a reconnu à présent, mais elle n’abaisse pas la batte. Au contraire, elle aurait tendance à... OK, ça il ne l’avait pas planifié. Puis elle voit Lincoln qui ne bouge pas, toujours assis par terre, et elle revient à des sentiments plus humains. « Lincoln, vous allez bien ? »

Elle lui tend la main pour l’aider à se relever et il la saisit sans trop d’hésitation. Michael se renfrogne : il trouve de même un peu agaçant que ce soit lui qui élabore le plan et qu’elle s’inquiète pour son frère.

Pendant environ deux secondes, ils restent sans bouger à s’observer. Puis Sara, sans lâcher sa batte, note-t-il, se dirige vers les fenêtres et tire vivement les rideaux. Ce qui est certainement un bon signe. Lorsqu’elle fait volte-face, il a avancé jusqu’à elle et il la prend dans ses bras. Il pose le menton au creux de son épaule et il la serre contre lui, un tout petit peu plus fort et un tout petit peu plus longtemps qu’il n’est strictement nécessaire, et il glisse le bout des doigts de sa main droite dans la pointe de ses cheveux. Mais ça reste subtil, il ne pense pas qu’elle puisse juger le mouvement sujet à caution.

« Vous sentez bon, » laisse-t-il tomber. Bon, ça, c’est peut-être sujet à caution.

Elle se dégage de son étreinte et le détaille d’un oeil d’entomologiste.

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous, riposte-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lincoln. Il est... ivre ?

\- Un peu, reconnaît Linc. Passablement, même. »

Il n’apprécie pas trop qu’ils parlent de lui comme s’il n’était pas là, mais il décide passer outre car il est venu dans un but précis, une de ses raisons étant...

« Je suis désolé, Sara, je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Il faut me croire, ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone... »

Il tend la main vers elle et, après une hésitation, elle lui donne la sienne et abaisse la batte. Elle le gratifie même d’un sourire et il lui presse fiévreusement les doigts.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous serez encore plus désolé demain matin, dit-elle sur un ton doucereux.

\- Je suis un peu plus désolé à chaque instant qui passe, » répond-il avec un certain emportement.

Elle les regarde, lui qui la fixe gravement et Linc qui se masse le bas du dos avec une grimace (Linc ne sait vraiment pas se tenir, songe-t-il) Elle semble décider de prendre sur elle-même pour ne plus les agresser à coups de batte ce soir et il se demande si Linc avait un plan et si le faire boire en faisait partie. Parce que Sara semble encline à ne pas exploser tant qu’il est dans cet état un peu second. Avec un petit soupir résigné, sans un mot, elle leur désigne le sofa et disparaît dans la cuisine. Michael s’assoit sur le canapé en se souvenant de ce qui lui a dit ce salopard de Bellick. Mais tout est propre, nettoyé, et le verre posé sur la table n’a contenu que du jus de fruit. Il aimerait pouvoir effacer aussi facilement de sa mémoire ce qu’il lui a fait.

Elle revient de la cuisine en portant un plateau chargé de tasses de café, qu’elle pose sur la table basse. Michael l’observe avec une admiration frôlant la vénération. Elle est vraiment ravissante...

« Vous n’avez pas à faire ça, Doc’, commence Lincoln.

\- Je suis toujours médecin, lui rappelle-t-elle, je dois toujours assistance aux malades. Même si récemment, j’ai été un médecin camé jusqu’aux yeux. Ceci étant dit, s’il dégobille, c’est vous qui nettoierez. » Il y a une petite cuvette sur la plateau, qu’elle pose avec soin près de lui.

... et tellement gentille et douce. Elle s’assoit dans un fauteuil en face du sofa et il peut l’étudier tout à loisir tandis qu’elle sert le café. Elle est plus pâle qu’à Fox River, sa peau laiteuse tranchant plus vivement avec ses cheveux auburn, mais elle porte un pyjama rose qui lui ravive le teint...

« Donnez-lui des aspirines avec son café, » dit-elle à Linc.

... une sorte de veste en forme de cache-coeur et un pantalon avec des petits nounours imprimés. Il doit reconnaître qu’en un ou deux occasions, il s’est laissé aller à imaginer ce qu’elle pouvait porter – ou ne pas porter, d’ailleurs – pour dormir et il n'envisageait pas un pyjama rose avec des nounours. Mais ce n’en est pas moins charmant. Elle n’en est pas moins charmante.

« Eh, Michael ! » Le coup de coude – encore – de Linc manque de lui faire renverser sa tasse de café. « On peut se passer de ce genre de commentaires. »

Oh ? Il a dit ça à voix haute ?

Il n’y a pas de sucre dans son café, et il grimace.

« Non, fait Sara, et estimez vous heureux que ce ne soit pas un café salé. Buvez, maintenant. »

Il s’exécute docilement, avale le café, les aspirines, descend les deux grands verres d’eau qu’elle lui sert en lui rappelant qu’il a besoin de se réhydrater.

Puis il tombe contre le dossier du canapé dans un sommeil comateux.


	2. Lincoln

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme il le disait, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Michael peut dire ce qu’il veut, entrer par effraction dans l’appartement du médecin d’une prison de haute sécurité / fille du Gouverneur de l’état / soupçonnée d’usage de stupéfiants et de complicité d’évasion... faire ça lorsque l’on est deux détenus en fuite, ce n’est pas une bonne idée, et Lincoln en connaît un rayon en matière de mauvaises idées. Michael a souvent de bonnes idées – en tout cas, il sait comment réaliser des trucs dingues – mais pas quand il a descendu quatre ou cinq scotches. Puisque c’est à peu près ce qui lui a fallu pour commencer à délirer. S’il en avait jamais douté, Lincoln en a maintenant la preuve. Ce n’est pas qu’il avait _envie_ de l’accompagner, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser faire ça tout seul, et il le connaît assez pour savoir qu’il n’aurait pas pu l’en dissuader. Il doit aussi reconnaître qu’il se sent un peu responsable étant donné que sans lui, Michael n’aurait pas bu, donc pas déliré, donc pas... CQFD.

Aussi, il crapahute à deux heures du matin sur un escalier de secours, force une porte-fenêtre, entre dans l’appartement d’une jeune femme qui a fichu une partie de son existence en l’air pour les aider. C’est peut-être aussi pour ça que ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Il est reconnaissait à Sara Tancredi de ce qu’elle a fait. Il préférerait juste ne pas avoir à la regarder en face tant qu’elle doit assister à des réunions de soutien pour ne pas replonger dans ses mauvaises habitudes.

Devant lui, Michael butte dans une chaise, ce qui fait un bruit à réveiller la moitié de l’immeuble, et lâche un « chuuut » assez fort pour mettre en alerte l’autre moitié. Lincoln espère que le Doc’ ne dort pas avec un flingue dans sa table de chevet, il n’a pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau face à un arme tenue par une femme bafouée par son petit frère. Il suit Michael dans le salon et il le voit faire un écart sur le côté, mais il n’y prête pas vraiment garde, partant du principe que Michael a peut-être un peu de mal à marcher droit, cette nuit. Cela se révèle être une erreur de sa part : avant qu’il ait pu réagir, il sent quelque chose le frapper brutalement derrière les genoux et il part à la renverse, les bras battant dans les airs, avant de retomber lourdement sur le plancher. Sur le postérieur.

Comme il le disait, ce n’était pas une bonne idée.

Lorsque la lumière s’allume, il voit le docteur Tancredi, équipée d’une batte de base-ball, en train de batailler contre Michael qui essaye de la désarmer. Batailler contre Michael est une façon de parler, il s’y prend de telle façon qu’elle ne risque pas grand chose. En revanche, Linc trouve quelque peu humiliant d’avoir été mis au tapis par une femme faisant la moitié de son poids. Puis la situation semble leur échapper à tous les deux, tout comme le contrôle de la batte, et il a juste le temps de se pencher en avant en repliant d’instinct les bras sur son crâne. Il sent comme un courant d’air quand le bois lisse de l’engin lui frôle la nuque et il ne peut retenir un « Putain de bordel de merde ! » qui a au moins le mérite de calmer tout le monde.

« Doc’..., » dit-il en espérant qu’elle va les reconnaître. Les reconnaître et ne pas réagir comme Lincoln redoute qu’elle réagisse. Parce qu’après tout, elle tient une batte de base-ball. Elle a beau faire la moitié de son poids, une femme en colère tenant une batte de base-ball, c’est rarement une bonne chose.

« Lincoln ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe de surprise.

\- Sara..., soupire Michael.

\- Michael ? » OK, on a fait le tour des présentations, songe Lincoln sans bouger. « Michael ? » répète-t-elle, et le contraste entre son visage angélique et son expression présentement furieuse est saisissant. Puis elle le voit, toujours assis par terre et immobile, et lui demande avec un soupçon d’inquiétude : « Lincoln, vous allez bien ? »

Il comprend qu’elle soit inquiète. Ce serait quand même dommage qu’elle ait fait tout ça pour finalement lui fracasser le crâne au milieu de son living room.

Mais il est en pleine forme. On a essayé si souvent de le tuer, de façon légale ou non, au cours des dernières semaines, ce ne sont pas un ou deux coups de batte de base-ball qui vont avoir raison de lui. Elle lui offre sa main pour l’aider à se lever, et il la prend parce qu’il n’est franchement plus à ça près. Michael les regarde d’un air morose, la lèvre inférieure poussée en avant en une moue boudeuse, et Lincoln songe que son frère en fait un _tout petit peu_ trop.

Elle ne lâche pas la batte lorsqu’elle se retourne pour aller fermer les rideaux sur les fenêtres, mais Lincoln est a peu près sûr qu’elle ne s’en servira pas de nouveau contre lui. Il n’en mettrait pas sa main à trancher en ce qui concerne Michael.

Michael qui, soit dit en passant, aime vivre dangereusement car il profite de ce qu’elle revient vers eux pour aller à sa rencontre et l’enlacer. Il la serre contre lui à l’étouffer tout en lui reniflant les cheveux. Lincoln regarde la scène avec un certain embarras et un soupçon de bienveillance.

« Vous sentez bon, » annonce Michael avec un sens de l’à-propos proche du zéro absolu.

Lincoln voit le visage de la jeune femme, écrasé contre l’épaule de son frère, revêtir une expression perplexe. Elle se défait de son étreinte et le détaille avec intérêt.

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous, » remarque-t-elle, puis elle se tourne vers Lincoln. Il fait passer son poids d’une jambe sur l’autre lorsqu’elle le fixe, pas seulement parce qu’il a mal au bas du dos, mais aussi parce que le regard semble... accusateur. Comme si tout ça était de sa faute. Et OK, ça l’est... en partie en tout cas, mais elle ne peut pas _savoir_ ça. « Il est... ivre ? »

Le ton est légèrement incrédule. Michael fait cet effet là aux gens, l’incrédulité. En l’occurrence, le docteur Tancredi peut parfaitement admettre qu’il a organisé une évasion mais elle ne le croyait pas capable de se saouler comme le pékin moyen. 

« Un peu, avoue-t-il. Passablement, même.

\- Je suis désolé, Sara, je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Il faut me croire, ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone... » fait Michael en imaginant Dieu sait pourquoi que le moment est opportun pour ce genre de déclaration.

Il tend la main vers elle en prenant cet air qu’il arborait quinze ans plus tôt quand Linc et lui avaient le choix entre un blockbuster au ciné et deux entrées à une expo d’art moderne au musée. La réaction du Doc’ est à peu près du même acabit que celle de Linc à l’époque : elle désarme. Elle laisse la batte pendre le long de sa jambe et elle ne cherche même pas à se dégager quand Michael serre sa main dans la sienne.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous serez encore plus désolé demain matin, » relève-t-elle avec un sourire. Le ton un peu narquois laisse entendre qu’elle n’est tout de même pas aussi influençable que l’était Lincoln.

Aussi éméché soit-il, Michael n’a pas perdu son sens de l’ironie (tout à l’heure, quand devant la porte Lincoln ne voulait pas forcer la serrure, il lui a balancé d’un air supérieur _Oui, tu as raison parce que si on nous retrouve, ce sera le délit d’effraction qui te coûtera le plus cher_ et Linc a dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour ne pas faire demi-tour, redescendre l’escalier de secours et le planter là.) Mais de toute évidence, l’alcool lui a ôté toute capacité à déceler le sarcasme dans le ton de ses interlocuteurs car il répond, mortellement sérieux et un brin mélodramatique :

« Je suis un peu plus désolé à chaque instant qui passe. »

et Sara lève les yeux au plafond. Elle semble prendre une décision et leur désigne le canapé d’un geste vague, puis elle se dirige vers la cuisine. Avant d’y entrer, elle remarque que Lincoln se masse encore les reins et elle lui demande, sans qu’il sache trop s’il s’agit d’une réelle inquiétude ou d’un simple réflexe professionnel :

« Vous avez mal quelque part ?

\- Non, ça va, » dit-il rapidement. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il a mal au coccyx et il est à peu près certain qu’il est bon pour deux ecchymoses disposées de façon parfaitement symétrique, mais il ne va _pas_ lui dire ça, et encore moins la laisser l’examiner. Tout homme à ses limites, et c’est là la sienne.

« Vous êtes sûr ? C’était une sacrée chute. »

Il lui est infiniment reconnaissant d’insister sur le sujet, c’est tout à fait le genre de discussion qu’il aimerait pouvoir développer dans le futur.

« Certain, Doc’. »

Depuis le canapé, il la voit s’activer dans la cuisine : elle s’assure que la porte-fenêtre est verrouillée, prépare du café, des verres, un petit flacon. Lorsqu’elle revient dans le salon, il fait mine de se lever pour l’aider mais elle lui dit de ne pas bouger.

« Vous n’avez pas à faire ça, Doc’.

\- Je suis toujours médecin, je dois toujours assistance aux malades. Même si récemment, j’ai été un médecin camé jusqu’aux yeux. »

Il y a une bonne dose d’autodérision dans sa voix et il réalise que c’est sans doute le meilleur moyen qu’elle a trouvé pour ne pas s’apitoyer sur son sort. Elle pose une petite bassine bleue près de Michael, à qui elle ne prête aucune attention lorsqu’il lui déclare :

« Vous êtes ravissante, Sara, et tellement douce et gentille.

\- Ceci étant dit, ajoute-t-elle, s’il dégobille, c’est vous qui nettoierez. »

Michael la regarde à présent avec un intérêt non voilé et continue de déblatérer. Lincoln essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire, n’importe quoi qui interromprait les divagations de son frère.

« Donnez lui des aspirines avec son café, dit Sara.

\- Je dois reconnaître qu’en une ou deux occasions... » continue Michael. Son débit est lent et un peu pâteux, mais sa syntaxe remarquable pour quelqu’un dans sa condition. « ... je me suis laissé aller à imaginer ce que vous pouviez porter pour dormir. Ou ne pas porter d’ailleurs. Je n’ai jamais imaginé qu’il pouvait s’agir d’un pyjama rose avec des nounours. Mais c’est charmant. _Vous_ êtes charmante, Sara, » proclame-t-il avec exaltation.

Lincoln sursaute.

« Eh Michael ! On peut se passer de ce genre de commentaire. »

La jeune femme est écarlate. Lincoln ne sait pas trop, toutefois, si c’est de colère ou d’embarras, ou si elle est seulement en train de fournir des efforts désespérés pour ne pas éclater de rire. Considérant la façon dont elle pique soudain du nez dans sa tasse, il penche pour la dernière option. Demain, s’ils sortent d’ici vivants, il va prendre un plaisir sans nom à raconter la nuit à Michael, qui l’aura forcément oubliée.

« Oh ? J’ai dit ça à voix haute ? » Il trempe les lèvres dans sa tasse de café et la repose avec une grimace. « Ce n’est pas sucré.

\- Non, fait Sara en poussant vers lui la tasse, deux grands verres d’eau et les comprimés d’aspirine, et estimez vous heureux que ce ne soit pas un café salé. Buvez, maintenant. »

Il s’exécute en laissant ouvertement paraître tout le mal qu’il pense du café non sucré. Lorsqu’il s’effondre contre le dossier du canapé et commence à ronfloter, Lincoln pousserait presque un soupir de soulagement en songeant que les déclarations intempestives sont terminées.

« Doc’... » Il se rend compte que contrairement à son frère, il ne parvient pas à l’appeler par son prénom. Ce qui n’est pas très gênant si l’on considère le fait qu’elle ne l’a pas invité à le faire. « ... Michael a un plan. »

Le "plan" est la raison officielle avancée par Michael. Lincoln soupçonne fort qu’en réalité il ait seulement voulu s’assurer de visu que le docteur Tancredi allait bien. Aussi bien que possible en tout cas. Le "plan" ne nécessitait pas qu’ils _viennent_ ici. La preuve, c’est que Michael dort sur le canapé au lieu de mettre le "plan" en application.

Soit dit en passant, Lincoln n’a pas bien compris en quoi consistait au juste ce plan. Il est à peu près sûr que Michael ne le lui a pas expliqué clairement, tout simplement parce que Michael n’était pas en état d’expliquer quoi que ce soit ce soir, clairement ou non.

La jeune femme le regarde par-dessus le bord de sa tasse, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« Michael a toujours un plan. »

Oh. Elle ne le connaît que depuis deux mois et elle le _connaît_ déjà. Sans rien ajouter, elle pose la tasse sur la table et se lève. Linc songe qu’il est sans doute temps qu’ils s’en aillent – ils n’auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds ici, le plus tôt sera donc le mieux.

« Restez là, reposez-vous, laisse tomber le Doc’. Je vais me recoucher.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en réponse à la première affirmation. Quoi ? ajoute-t-il en réponse à la seconde. On ne peut pas rester là, on ne devrait pas être là. La moitié des flics de... »

Elle le regarde avec cet air qu’a parfois Michael quand il le regarde et qui laisse à penser que les neurones entre eux deux n’ont pas été répartis de façon équitable. Puis elle se penche vers lui et lui tend la main par-dessus la table basse. Sans réfléchir, il la prend et la serre, parce qu’il est trop stupéfait par ce qu’elle est en train de dire pour faire autre chose.

« Nous n’avons pas été présentés. Sara Tancredi. Mon père est le Gouverneur de l’état et le futur Vice Président du pays. J’ai aidé huit dangereux criminels à s’évader d’un pénitencier de haute sécurité, puis je me suis shootée à la morphine, dit-elle d'une traite d’un ton un peu moqueur. Pour les premières raisons, le Secret Service a pris ses quartiers autour de mon immeuble. Pour les secondes, les flics et le FBI me tiennent à l’oeil. »

Lorsqu’elle s’arrête de parler, il est essoufflé pour elle. Elle dégage sa main que, se rend-il compte, il tenait toujours.

« Si les uns ou les autres avaient remarqué votre présence, ils seraient déjà dans ce salon, dit-elle avec bon sens. Je vous suggère donc d’en profiter pour vous reposer, puis de sortir discrètement demain, quand les gens partiront au travail et qu’il y aura davantage de passage. » Il remarque qu’elle ne lui dit pas qu’elle veut savoir quel est le plan de Michael. Il se demande si c’est parce que ça ne l’intéresse pas ou si c’est parce qu’elle ne veut pas que ça _semble_ l’intéresser. « Je suis sérieuse, si Michael vomit, vous nettoyez. La salle de bains est là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une porte, et la cuisine... vous savez déjà où est la cuisine. »

Elle se lève, calme et contrôlée, et il la retient avant qu’elle puisse s’éloigner. Il ne comprendra jamais les femmes, pense-t-il, et d’une certaine façon, il est rassurant de savoir qu’il existe quelques constantes dans son existence.

« Doc’ ? Vous n’êtes pas... en colère ? » A sa place, il serait en colère. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles il pensait (et pense toujours) que venir ici n’était pas une bonne idée.

Elle baisse les yeux sur lui, et le contraste entre son visage délicat et son regard furibond est aussi frappant que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Si, répond-elle. Je suis en colère. Mais l’objet de ma colère étant endormi sur mon canapé, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de l’exprimer pour l’instant. »

Et avant de sortir du salon, elle ramasse sa batte de base-ball.


	3. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle réalise qu’appeler la police ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. Les flics ne sont pas forcément des gens qu’elle a envie de voir entrer chez elle.

OK, songe-t-elle en se forçant à rester calme et immobile dans son lit et à respirer régulièrement, OK. Elle a une arme dans sa table de nuit, un revolver ou un pistolet, bref un machin qui tire des balles et que son père a insisté pour lui acheter à une époque où ils pouvaient encore échanger dix phrases (mais pas beaucoup plus) sans se mettre à se balancer des vacheries. Seul problème, il n’est pas chargé : elle n’aime pas les armes, elle est philosophiquement opposée à la libre circulation des armes. Et les balles sont dans le placard de l’entrée, de l’autre côté de l’appartement, bien rangées dans leur boîte. Du coup, toute considération philosophique mise à part, le pistolet ne lui est pas d’un grand secours. 

Elle pourrait appeler la police : en plus d’une arme non chargée dans sa table de nuit, elle a un téléphone et un portable dessus, juste à côté d’un paquet de kleenex et d’une édition brochée de _Papillon_ – une lecture de circonstance, a-t-elle jugé. Elle n’a aucune objection particulière à l’usage du téléphone, mais cela reste cependant une option des plus théoriques. Elle réalise qu’appeler la police ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. Les flics ne sont pas forcément des gens qu’elle a envie de voir entrer chez elle.

Une autre possibilité est de se lever et de récupérer, entre sa commode et son armoire, la batte de base-ball qu’elle a gardé en cadeau de rupture quand elle a fichu Sean à la porte. Parce que c’est une jolie batte et franchement, Sean n’était pas digne d’elle. De la batte, veut-elle dire. D’elle non plus, d’ailleurs, mais là n’est pas la question.

C’est ce qu’elle fait. Une batte de base-ball est l’objet de défense typique contre des intrus et, au fond, elle est très traditionnelle comme fille. Sa faiblesse pour la morphine et les détenus – pas tous, juste quelques uns... juste un – ne relève finalement que de la catégorie des égarements classiques de jeune femme bien élevée. Le plus silencieusement possible, sans allumer la lumière, elle se lève donc et attrape la batte, refermant avec assurance les doigts sur le bois verni. Bien sûr, cela signifie maintenant qu’elle doit sortir de la chambre et affronter ce qu’il y a à affronter dans le living room. Elle trouve rassurant de constater qu’elle travaille (travaillait...) tous les jours au contact des pires criminels mais continue à en avoir peur. Elle n’aimerait pas devenir un de ces êtres à peine humains qui s’endurcissent au point de dormir avec un flingue chargé sous leur oreiller. Bien que, actuellement, ça pourrait aussi signifier de meilleures chances de survie.

Il y a quelqu’un dans son salon. Elle a perçu la présence étrangère à un niveau inconscient avant peut-être même de l’avoir véritablement entendue. C’est son appartement, elle en connaît chaque recoin, chaque son, chaque vibration, et actuellement les vibrations sont complètement embrouillées. Elle sait que ce genre de considération lui donne l’air de planer très haut, mais le fait est que les seules substances dont elle a abusé depuis sa sortie de l’hôpital sont le chocolat sous toutes ses formes, la tarte aux myrtilles et l’eau minérale. L’excès de sucre reste moins mauvais que l’excès de morphine.

Debout près de la cheminée, elle voit effectivement deux silhouettes sortir de la cuisine en tâtonnant et elle se recule vivement dans un recoin d’ombre. Le premier intrus fait un écart sur le côté d’un geste maladroit, mais le second poursuit tranquillement sa visite des lieux et elle lève la batte exactement comme elle l’a appris et la balance vers le bas, en direction des mollets du type, avec une force dont elle ne se serait pas cru capable.

(Bon... _ça_ , ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Elle sait qu’elle peut jouer de façon sournoise et brutale quand son existence est en péril. Il n’y a pas un mois et demi, elle a tapé à coups de pieds dans le genou récemment réparé d’un prisonnier qui l’avait bien cherché. Le serment d’Hippocrate est une chose, la survie en est une autre.)

Il y a un juron étouffé et le bruit de la chute d’un corps particulièrement massif puis la lumière s’allume. Elle est un peu éblouie par la clarté soudaine, mais elle ne perd pas le fil de son raisonnement et elle balance de nouveau la batte. Quelqu’un essaye de la ceinturer et de lui attraper le poignet, mais le mouvement manque pour le moins de précision et on la rate de plusieurs centimètres. Un peu déséquilibrée, elle part en avant et la batte fouette l’air. Enfin, pas seulement l’air, en réalité, elle passe à un cheveu du crâne du type tombé par terre – il a tout juste le temps de s’écarter et de se protéger la tête avec ses bras, et elle sent presque la résistance de l’air ralentir son coup. Puis il y a un juron, pas le moins du monde étouffé, cette fois.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

Il lui semble reconnaître la voix. En toute franchise, c’est précisément pour ce genre de raison qu’elle pensait qu’appeler les flics n’était pas forcément une bonne idée. Oui, elle sait... ne pas les dénoncer flirte avec la complicité ; le problème de la complicité a déjà été évoqué par le FBI. Mais il faut faire montre d’un peu de logique, elle ne s’est pas attiré tous ces ennuis pour ensuite aider les autorités à leur remettre le grappin dessus. Quels que soient par ailleurs ses griefs personnels, qu’elle adressera, soit dit en passant, en temps utile.

« Doc’ ? »

Elle pensait que Michael était trop intelligent et Lincoln doté d’un instinct de survie trop bien développé pour faire un truc comme ça, mais il s’avère qu’elle les a tous les deux surestimés.

« Lincoln ?

\- Sara... »

Ca, c’est Michael et ce n’est pas une question. Il prononce son prénom d’une façon étrange, presque un soupir, et elle se dit que c’est quelque chose qu’il faudra éclaircir plus tard. Le cas échéant.

« Michael ? »

Lincoln. Michael. Elle relève la tête, regarde autour d’elle, ne voit personne d’autre et en déduit qu’elle a à peu près tout couvert. Pas de maffioso, pas de serial violeur/tueur, pas de dingue ayant oublié d’avaler ses petits comprimés. Juste un braqueur de banque et un condamné à mort. Elle peut gérer. D’autant que si on fait le compte ? Michael n’est pas vraiment un braqueur de banque alors qu’elle est vraiment une braqueuse d’armoires à pharmacie, et elle a tué plus de personnes que Lincoln juste en pratiquant, ou ne pratiquant _pas_ , la médecine.

Puis elle se souvient que Michael n’a pas juste faussement braqué une banque : il a réellement braqué son éthique, sa conscience professionnelle, son bon sens et ses sentiments. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, mais elle n’est pas très sûre que l’ordre importe, dans la mesure où le résultat est ce qu’il est : désastreux.

« Michael ? » répète-t-elle, la batte toujours levée à hauteur du visage. Elle remarque que Lincoln, assis par terre, ne bouge pas, et elle décide qu’il y doit y avoir un temps pour toute chose. « Lincoln, vous allez bien ? »

Elle lui tend la main pour l’aider à se relever, et il la saisit sans trop d’hésitation. A côté d’eux, Michael ne semble pas apprécier l’attention qu’elle accorde à son frère et il bougonne. Les hommes sont étranges : pourquoi, par tous les saints, Michael imagine-t-il qu’avoir son attention en cet instant précis serait une bonne chose pour lui ?

Puis elle se rend compte que la lumière est allumée. Michael, le génie planificateur, a allumé la lumière (Lincoln étant littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant sur les fesses au moment où la pièce s’est éclairée, ça ne laisse que Michael pour avoir actionné l’interrupteur) si bien que n’importe qui depuis l’extérieur peut voir ce qu’il se passe chez elle. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’elle apprécie en temps normal, et les circonstances étant ce qu’elles sont... Ils se tiennent heureusement dans un angle mort et elle s’empresse d’aller tirer les rideaux. La batte toujours à la main parce qu’elle ne sait pas encore sur quoi elle pourrait avoir la soudaine envie de frapper.

Quand elle se retourne, Michael a avancé et il referme ses bras sur elle. Elle se trouve soudain attirée et pressée contre lui avec assez de force pour qu’elle craigne qu’il ne lui casse une côte. L’air est brutalement expulsé de ses poumons et elle doit lutter un peu pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle sent des doigts dans ses cheveux et un nez qui lui flaire le haut du crâne sans grande délicatesse. La joue écrasée contre son épaule, elle croise le regard embarrassé quoique indulgent de Lincoln. L’étreinte est aussi étrange qu’inconfortablement peu désagréable et elle se rend compte, quand elle commence à utiliser des périphrases compliquées, qu’elle a un problème. Parce que la façon rapide de dire "inconfortablement peu désagréable", c’est tout simplement "agréable". Or, elle n’est pas censée trouver ça agréable, ni même supportable. Elle se souvient qu’elle est vraiment très en colère, et il faut qu’elle parvienne à une façon rapide de mettre fin à la situation puis recommence à agir en accord avec ses sentiments.

« Vous sentez bon, » soupire Michael d’une voix traînante.

OK, faute de mieux, voilà qui pourra faire l’affaire. Elle le repousse, recule, le détaille de bas en haut et réalise que :

« On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous. » Il sent... Elle plisse le nez de dégoût, son estomac fait un plongeon dans le vide et, pourtant, elle donnerait quinze ans de son existence pour un verre. Foutu sevrage. « Il est ivre ? » demande-t-elle à Lincoln avec une bonne dose d’incrédulité.

Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est ici et non... ailleurs, n’importe où ailleurs, très loin.

« Un peu, reconnaît Lincoln. Passablement même. »

Il ne semble pas décidé à expliquer comment et pourquoi cela s’est produit, mais Sara ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il le fasse. Il n’a jamais été très bavard à Fox River, lorsqu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre, ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il va le devenir.

« Je suis désolé, Sara, je suis _vraiment_ désolé. Il faut me croire, ce que je vous ai dit au téléphone... »

Il la regarde avec ce mélange d’innocence, d’espoir et de défi qu’il sait si bien déployer et qui a dû lui ouvrir autant de portes qu’il lui a causé d’ennuis, et elle sent quelque chose en elle fléchir. Parce qu’il est objectivement trop saoul pour pouvoir être en train de lui jouer la comédie une fois de plus. Elle laisse retomber la batte le long de sa jambe, elle laisse même Michael lui prendre la main.

« Quelque chose me dit que vous serez encore plus désolé demain matin, » rétorque-t-elle. Il ne comprend pas, de toute évidence, ce qu’elle veut dire mais elle croise le regard de Lincoln et _lui_ comprend. Pense sans doute la même chose, vu son expression.

« Je suis un peu plus désolé à chaque instant qui passe, » fait Michel sur un ton un peu grandiloquent, et elle lève les yeux avec exaspération. Inutile d’espérer en tirer quelque chose tant qu’il sera dans cet état, inutile d’espérer trouver une prise à sa colère. Il y a bien Lincoln, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il était déjà victime d’une fausse accusation de meurtre, elle ne va pas en rajouter en le blâmant pour les méfaits de son frère. Résignée, elle leur désigne le canapé pour les inviter à s’asseoir. Michael semble trouver ça normal, Lincoln la considère avec une certaine appréhension tout en se massant les reins.

« Vous avez mal quelque part ? lui demande-t-elle parce que le médecin en elle ressurgit.

\- Non, ça va, » répond-il trop vite. Il a oublié qui elle était, un médecin auquel ses patients mentent à longueur de journée. Elle a un détecteur de mensonges intégré des plus efficaces – elle prend garde de ne pas englober Michael dans son champ de vision lorsqu’elle pense ça.

« Vous êtes sûr ? insiste-t-elle. C’était une sacrée chute.

\- Certain, Doc’. »

Elle laisse tomber parce qu’elle est trop fatiguée et en colère pour insister, et Lincoln Burrows est adulte. S’il préfère privilégier sa fierté à son bien-être, ça le regarde. Dans la cuisine, elle prépare du café, de l’eau, des aspirines, une cuvette, vérifie que la fenêtre donnant sur l’escalier de secours est bien refermée. Elle l’est, bien sûr. Même rond comme une queue de pelle, Michael reste attentif aux détails. A certains détails, en tout cas.

Il babille – il n’y a pas d’autre terme – lorsqu’elle revient dans le salon avec le plateau et il continue lorsqu’elle pose la bassine près de lui. Elle ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu’il raconte, elle a la vague impression que ça n’a de toute façon pas beaucoup de sens. Elle se demande juste quel foutu syndrome de la mère Teresa la pousse à faire ce qu’elle est en train de faire, et c’est précisément la remarque que lui fait Lincoln.

« Je suis toujours médecin, je dois toujours assistance aux malades. Même si récemment, j’ai été un médecin camé jusqu’aux yeux. »

Michael continue de parler et de la regarder. Il la regarde d’un drôle d’air et la suit des yeux avec intensité tandis qu’elle verse le café et pousse une tasse vers lui, et elle voit que son frère fournit des efforts pour trouver quelque chose à dire et lui couper la parole. La tentative est louable, pense-t-elle, mais vouée à l’échec.

« Donnez-les des aspirines avec son café, dit-elle.

\- Je dois reconnaître, explique à présent Michael d’une voix épaisse, qu’en une ou deux occasions, je me suis laissé aller à imaginer ce que vous pouviez porter pour dormir. Ou ne pas porter d’ailleurs. » Elle tourne vivement la tête vers lui. Elle ne va pas perdre son temps à essayer de comprendre comment il en est arrivé à ce train de pensée. « Je n’ai jamais imaginé qu’il pouvait s’agir d’un pyjama rose avec des nounours. » Elle étudie avec soin le vêtement en question, soudain consciente que porter un pyjama rose avec des nounours est une _bonne_ chose. « Mais c’est charmant, vous êtes charmante, Sara.

\- Eh Michael ! On peut se passer de ce genre de commentaire. »

Elle pique du nez dans sa tasse pour dissimuler son envie de rire, sans savoir ce qui en réalité la provoque : l’aveu intempestif, ou la réaction de Lincoln qui semble oublier, ou ignorer, les commentaires auxquels elle était quotidiennement confrontée à Fox River.

« Oh ? J’ai dit ça à voix haute ? »

Il rechigne à boire le café qui n’a pas été sucré (d’où elle en déduit que d’une façon ou d’une autre, son prétendu diabète était cela... prétendu : un autre point à éclaircir en temps utile) et elle insiste en poussant de nouveau la tasse vers lui. Elle a la curieuse impression que Lincoln et elle sont les deux seuls adultes de la pièce.

Elle n’est pas vraiment surprise lorsqu’il s’effondre contre l’accoudoir du canapé, les bras refermés sur un coussin. Elle est seulement étonnée que ça ne se soit pas produit plus tôt.

« Doc’... » Il y a du soulagement dans la voix de Lincoln. « ... Michael a un plan. »

Comme c’est étonnant.

« Michael a toujours un plan, » rétorque-t-elle en le regardant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse. Elle sait qu’il a un plan parce qu’il le lui a dit au téléphone. Pour l’instant, elle n’est pas très intéressée par ce qu’il a pu planifier parce qu’elle aussi a un plan : achever d’éliminer de son système l’excès de morphine. Pour le reste, elle verra plus tard. « Restez là, reposez-vous, dit-elle. Je vais me recoucher. »

Il la regarde comme si elle avait perdu l’esprit.

« Quoi ? fait-il en réaction à sa proposition. Quoi ? répète-t-il. On ne peut pas rester là, on ne devrait pas être là. La moitié des flics de... »

Elle lui sourit et lui explique gentiment que la police et le FBI ont tendance, ces jours-ci, à l’avoir à l’oeil : s’ils avaient remarqué la moindre activité suspecte, ils se trouveraient déjà là, arme au poing. Envahissant son salon – de nouveau. Si elle exagère en affirmant qu’ils campent autour de chez elle, ce n’est pas de beaucoup.

Il élève un tout petit peu la voix pour attirer son attention alors qu’elle est déjà en train de se lever.

« Doc’, dit-il sur un ton incertain, vous n’êtes pas... en colère ? »

Oh, elle est en colère. Au point qu’elle aimerait pouvoir arracher les yeux de Michael, puis les lui remettre en place rien que pour recommencer. Et faire ça deux ou trois fois. C’est le genre de colère que l’on ne peut éprouver qu’une fois et elle ne va pas la gâcher en la libérant contre quelqu’un qui est assez ivre pour s’endormir sur son canapé en serrant un petit coussin contre son estomac et qui aura sans doute tout oublié demain. Elle garde ça pour le moment approprié. Après ce par quoi elle est passée, elle estime qu’elle mérite un pétage de plomb en bonne et due forme, avec un public conscient, alerte et réactif.

« Si, répond-elle, je suis en colère. Mais l’objet de ma colère étant endormi sur mon canapé, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de l’exprimer pour l’instant. »

Elle ramasse la batte de base-ball et la cale bien au creux de sa main. Quand elle referme la porte de la chambre derrière elle, elle se dit que, vraiment, ne pas avoir appelé les flics était une bonne idée. Rien que pour l’expression incertaine de Lincoln et pour le petit sifflement ridicule qu’émet Michael lorsqu’il dort, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

* * *

Quand elle se réveille le lendemain matin, il fait déjà jour. Le salon est vide, les coussins du canapé ont été remis en place avec une certaine maladresse. Quelqu’un a lavé les tasses et les verres, ainsi que, note-t-elle avec satisfaction, la petite bassine bleue. Le flacon d’aspirines a disparu. Et lorsqu’elle ouvre le placard pour ranger la vaisselle, elle y trouve une petite enveloppe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A propos de Papillon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Papillon_%28autobiography%29)


	4. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voiture roule et chaque vibration, chaque courbe, chaque irrégularité de la route semble se répercuter sur lui et l’agresser personnellement.

Les paupières closes, il flotte dans une zone trouble entre le sommeil et la conscience. Il préférerait retomber dans le premier. La voiture roule et chaque vibration, chaque courbe, chaque irrégularité de la route semble se répercuter sur lui et l’agresser personnellement. Il pleut sur le pare-brise, de grosses gouttes rondes, et chaque flop de chaque goutte est un petit poignard qui s’enfonce dans son crâne. Il préférerait vraiment arriver à se rendormir mais il ne se plaint pas trop, il n’a plus envie de vomir et Lincoln reste silencieux. Il n’a même pas allumé la radio, Dieu le bénisse. Il lui tend simplement une bouteille d’eau et lui ordonne de boire. Michael s’exécute avec docilité.

La voiture roule et ils finissent par sortir du mauvais temps, le soleil perce à travers les nuages. Le soleil perce aussi à travers ses paupières et c’est un nouveau genre de petits poignards qui s’enfoncent dans son crâne. Pas mieux que le premier. Il rabat la visière de sa casquette sur son visage, mais ça n’aide pas beaucoup. Il sent les doigts de Lincoln lui tapoter l’épaule et au prix d’un effort sans nom, il soulève les paupières et tourne la tête. Le monde autour de lui se transforme en spirale ; quand ça se stabilise de nouveau, il distingue la main de Lincoln lui tendant ses lunettes de soleil. Il les prend et les chausse sans rien dire. Reconnaissant malgré tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvient à réunir suffisamment ses pensées pour demander :

« Linc... » Oh... même parler est douloureux, sa propre voix semble lui résonner entre les oreilles. « ... la nuit dernière... »

Il n’a pas réellement besoin de regarder pour savoir que son frère sourit, ça s’entend dans sa voix.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je te raconterai quand tu seras en état d’apprécier l’histoire. »

C’est bien ce qu’il craignait. Tâtonnant un peu, il abaisse le pare-soleil. Même comme ça, les satanés petits poignards continuent de s’enfoncer dans son crâne. Plus jamais, se promet-il, plus _jamais, jamais, jamais_. C’est la deuxième fois de toute son existence qu’il se fait cette promesse à ce propos et les deux fois, Lincoln était impliqué.

« Mauvaise gueule de bois, hein, Michael ?

\- Tu en connais de bonnes ? » réplique-t-il.

Il bouge précautionneusement sur le siège pour trouver une position non pas plus confortable – il n’est pas si présomptueux – mais moins désagréable. Il n’a pas _tout_ oublié, constate-t-il, mais seules des bribes lui reviennent. Il y a est question de batte de base-ball et de café non sucré, de nounours roses et de bassine bleue, de Sara blême de rage et d’escaliers de secours, de lime à ongles et de coussins en soie, et il n’est pas certain de vouloir comprendre. Il se force de nouveau à boire et il pousse un soupir.

« Ce n’était pas une bonne idée. »

Lincoln ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes mais quelle que soit par ailleurs la mansuétude dont il peut faire preuve en cet instant, il est incapable de résister très longtemps avant de prononcer la phrase qu’il a si souvent entendu Michael lui envoyer dans les dents :

« Je t’avais prévenu. »

Il boit de nouveau – l’eau lui fait du bien, même si cela signifie qu’ils vont devoir ensuite s’arrêter environ toutes les demi-heures.

« Pas la visite. Le scotch, Lincoln. Le scotch n’était pas une bonne idée. »

Evidemment, réalise-t-il, la première n’aurait pas eu lieu sans le second. Mais il a la gueule de bois, qu’on ne lui demande pas de raisonner logiquement et de faire preuve de bonne foi pour l’instant.

FIN


End file.
